ThE GeNeSiS EfFeCt
by The-Dark's-Familiar
Summary: Written with Fallen Angel Overlord FOR KARIANNA THE WRITER We love you K. a HarryPeter slash based betwen the movie and moviecartoon series. WARNING LEMON SMUTTY SLASH YAOI AHEAD! The morning after is always a b...h isn't it!
1. Genesis i

**The Genesis Effect**

By **Fallen Angel Overlord** & _The Dark's Familiar_

**Spoilers:** The Talon Strikes mainly one or two mentions of the reptile episode and also a shout about that nutcase Christine. The order of these episodes is probably off because we both saw them in awkward formation.

**Setting:** They went for donuts during The Talon Strikes…

**Dedication**: To fellow writer Karianna who we both love

**DF:** But only one of us can ever be attracted to more then her excellent sense of humour

**Angelo**: DF shut up now

**DF:** Well it's true! Now if she was Kenneth she'd have the personality and…

**Angelo:** If she doesn't rip your larynx out and tie you upside down to a tree with extra strength tooth floss when she reads this then I will

**DF:** If you're into that kind of thing (nailed in head by a random Wok)

**Rating:** _**R**_ because of naughty college boys doing things later. Take note: We hold nothing against MJ; she's one of the non-irritating red heads in marvel (ahem-Jean-Grey-ahem) but she should get married to someone else. So you see she won't be in this story That much

**- - - - The Genesis Effect - - - -**

The Osborne building had top-notch security. It was late evening and the guards had just changed shifts. One of them was walking past Mr Osborne's office.

_---The world was green in the darkness, slithering along the ground, the scents showing up as other senses strengthened to allow maximum efficiency---_

The guard turned and looked behind him

_---Onto the ceiling where he wouldn't look ---_

The guard shook his head and turned around. The nick was miniscule, a minor sting on his jawbone. The world spun as he was grabbed in a leathery grip and felt his mind being torn through…then everything went dark as he heard what sounded like his own death rattle.

**- - - Meanwhile at the Donut Shop - - -**

"I like Glazed don't badmouth glazed" Peter said as Harry reached across to grab the jelly donut from the box. "And might I add that the jelly here is of the petroleum kind"

"You're just saying that to annoy me," Harry said.

"I'm not it's true" Peter said indignantly. "So…who knows? Cheyenne will probably be back some time soon. She really did like you" he lied. He wasn't so sure Cheyenne did care for his friend. She'd not considered him while being the Talon.

"Let's talk about something else like…pfff what?" Harry said as a mischievous gleam shone in his eyes. "Like…are you still a virgin?" Peter gagged on the donut and forced the crumb through his system. "Hmm…hard to gauge that one…that's either a choke that says yes or one that says no leave this subject." Peter looked away. "Hey man! Geez come on fine we won't talk about it then!"

**- - - The Osborne Building - - -**

The shadow scampered on all fours like a cat down the hall. (A/N: Play the Catwoman PS2 computer game and you'll get the idea). A long talon slid into the lock of the door and eased it open ever so slightly. The door was near the laser lines of the office floor. Squeezing in the door (which was held open the way it was by a green strand) as though boneless was a new way to bypass the problem. Leaping onto the roof the shadow dropped onto the desk and pulled it open.

The papers had said Osborne was dead. The empty drawers proved it – what a disappointment! So if Osborne were dead…sins of the father and the son would pay. Claws pierced the picture of father and son angrily.

"HEY!" glowing green eyes turned to look at the guard in the doorway. The green strands held the door open only at a gap but he'd turned off the system now and was shouldering the door. The sounds of footsteps approaching could be heard to the sensitive ears that rivalled those of a wolf or a bat's.

The door burst open. Bullets fired but warning instincts had gone off. A foot smashed into the shooters face and shattered his teeth. Another man advanced and was speared on 8-inch claws that stabbed into his stomach. A foot placed itself firmly on his chest and shoved him away. The third guard raised his hand to fire his gun – he didn't last a blast of light blew him off the balcony down three floors to crash into the plants assembled like an oasis against the west wall of the 30th floor.

The group of guards arrived in time to see a streak of darkness crash through the window and plummet into the night over New York.

**- - - The Donut Shop – an hour later- - -**

Harry and Peter walked out of the shop. "Do you actually drink?" Harry asked.

"No" Peter said quietly. Harry grabbed him and hauled him towards the nightclub. "Hey! Harry let go!"

"Nah we need to unwind, have fun and dance the night away"

"I have a chemistry thing due and -"

Harry hauled him over to the doorman, showed him the Osborne ID and was let in. The club was neon paint and flashing strobe lights in a jungle motif. "Club Safari" Harry said. "Great cocktails"

"Harry I really have a lot of stuff to do - "

"Come on you can brag to MJ that you partied!"

"We've just had an hours worth of glazed and jelly donuts! Dancing will make sure we see them again," Peter warned.

"Through caution to the wind. Kiss the nearest person to you! Drink something with an ambiguous colour! Go home with someone else's underwear and phone numbers written on your chest!"

Harry hauled Peter over to the bar. Peter was beginning to believe that going to the club that was directly beside the Donut shop was NO accident. It had been a plan. He just didn't want to get totally smashed. Harry on the other hand…

"Hey" Peter turned around. The girl was a tiny bit shorter then him; she had green streaked hair and Asiatic features. Her hair had a small orchid in it and she was wearing a long green dress. "Can I get in there?" she asked.

"Sure" Peter murmured as he let her get close to the bar. Harry whistled as he looked down the girl from head to toe.

"Who's your friend?" he breathed.

"I don't know, she's just here," Peter said. "She asked to get close to the bar…"

"Are you two new to the club?"

"Not really" Harry said.

"Yes" Peter nodded vehemently. The girl steadied his head with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm Jade. Jade Malian" she smiled. "Wait…I've seen you before" she said to Peter. "Oh! I remember! Kurt Connors! You're his lab assistant!"

"Was…he died" Peter said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was the lab assistant to a colleague of his, Doctor Gina Van Hack, I saw you in his lab once or twice when Dr Van Hack was lecturing" Jade said. "Well, ignore my ramblings, I'm doing what I always do…which is explaining stuff in ramblings because I'm feeling strangely on edge for some reason and I really should stop talking now."

"Wow Pete" Harry said. "She has the same habit as you"

"Pete?"

"Peter" Peter said. "Pete and Petey make my head hurt. This is Harry"

"Charmed" smiled Jade. "So tell me – either of you boys up for a dance?"

"Two left feet" Peter said.

"You're just saying that" Jade grinned. She grabbed him and Harry by the sleeves and pulled them out onto the dance floor. "Just so you know I'm being friendly you have no chance of a date with me"

"Oh?" Harry said. "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Lesbian?" Harry asked. Peter elbowed him with a shocked look on his face.

"Hah! No" Jade said.

"Boyfriend?" pressed Harry.

"Husband" she replied as she flashed him the ring on her finger mid dance.

"Oh…can't we convince you to leave him?" Harry managed able to form words in his shock, as opposed to Peter who'd stopped trying to dance and was staring at her.

"I already have. When I moved here they wouldn't let me move the grave" shrugged Jade. "Like I'd want to. The plaque was attached to about 3 feet deep of concrete under ground."

Harry started to move again. "S-so you're still married?"

"Totally" Jade said. "I'm one-third Lebanese, one-third Japanese and one-third South-African," she explained. "My families were old-school so I have another while to go before they'll willingly see me date again. Not that they're around…they're mostly dead or in their respective countries far from here awaiting various passages to the good old US of A or reasons for not being here to pass. I guesstimate about 10 more years."

She was dancing to the beat in a hypnotic manner. "So ESU? I go to NY Institute of Science. I got a scholarship because I worked so deeply with Dr Van Hack" she grinned. Peter stared at Harry's hips. He'd meant to be watching Jade but he'd never noticed how gorgeous Harry's hips w—what was he thinking? A man in a tiger outfit was handing out shot glasses of a new drink. Peter downed three… maybe he was having one of those moments of transferral! Yeah! That was it! He was NOT checking Harry out.

"Easy Pete!" Harry warned. "This new stuff could be total -"

"Poison" finished Jade for him. "Come on, let's get him a drink with more body" she said as she led them both over to a booth. It was quieter there. "I'll be back with two drinks of unusual colouring that glow in the dark. My treat"

"No mine" Harry said handing her the credit card. "I run up bar tabs"

"Uw! Platinum!" Jade grinned.

"I can have it cancelled in 5 minutes"

"Damn! No time to go and buy those solid gold shoes I saw" Jade sighed. She vanished into the crowed of dancers dressed in plant and animal motifs. When she returned she had three drinks on a tray. One of them was brilliant scarlet and tapered off into amber at the top with a parasol and slice of lime teetering on the cusp of the glass that curved in then back out before reaching the stand.

The other was brilliant green and in a tall glass with sugar frosting and harpooned cherries on the rim. A flare of yellow rose in the hypnotic depths. The other was bright blue in a wide glass with three straws and pretty frosting on the rim with a parasol. The red one looked interesting.

Peter drank it. The fruity taste had a pungent kick to it but it made Peter go all fuzzy.

"Easy there pal" Harry muttered. "He's normally not a drinker"

"This stuff is - addictive" Jade shrugged. "I thought you came here regularly"

"I do" Harry said indignantly.

"And yet the rookie can down one faster"

"I see thine challenge and raise thee" Harry grinned

"Whoa no! No drinking excessively fast," Jade snapped. "It could be the death of you". She clinked glasses with him and took a sip of her blue drink. "Nostrovia" she toasted and sipped the drink.

Peter felt funny. Everything was exciting in a slow and lazy kind of way. He was noticing things. Like Harry's Adam's apple…his hands…the rise and fall of his chest… the way his hair fell on his face. There was suddenly a lot of heat flooding his face and groin.

Time was passing, he could feel it and he was feeling so lazy.

**- - - -Later - - - -**

"I love you Pete you're my best friend!" giggled Harry as he and Peter staggered along the road guided by Jade. She shook her head and muttered "what a waste"

"Okay boys" Jade said as they reached the elevator. "Up and at 'em tomorrow it's a weekend so I hope you can nurse those hangovers" she sighed as she put Harry in one armchair and landed Peter onto another. "Honestly you guys had better thank me" she muttered she walked over to the phone and paused beside it. 5 new messages…she shook her head and put the Platinum card and her own card beside the phone.

The door slammed and Peter stirred. Harry tried to get up. He fell down three times but on the forth he stayed out of the chair. "Hey Pete we're ha-ah-am-hammered" giggled Harry. He fell onto the couch.

"Yup. S a new thin for me" slurred Peter as Harry slipped in his attempt get up and fell on top of him. "Who why'd you b-bring that spit-s-tepid…dumb card wit you? We might' a bin kick'd out f'ya hadn't had that an then we wood nut be drink…drunk…"

"S fun bein drunk" laughed Harry. He looked down at his friend who was pinned under him. Slowly he reached out and touched his lips. "Y-you've got nice lips. Der sorta pouty but cute"

"Yuv nice eyes" Peter said. And Harry kissed him. It was a very drunk kiss, the alcohol really tasted on his tongue, which Peter was stroking with his own. Harry pulled away and stared down.

"You kiss good"

"So do you" Peter said. "Sleepy"

Harry stumbled off towards the stairs and clung like a man caught in rapids to the banister as he tried to reach his room and instead fell asleep on an extra couch near the top of the stairs.

**- - - The Next Morning - - -**

His mouth tasted like a floor mat. Harry groaned and sat up. Last night was a blur but he knew he'd said "how about another" so that explained a lot. It probably wasn't the only time he'd said it in that hour.

"Hey" Peter groaned as he came up the stairs. Pale drained looking. He handed the platinum card to Harry. "Jade left a card: "it reads home the hangovers aren't too bad, we should do it again some time and you owe me big time for dragging your buts home. Call me" and then there's her number".

"We should," murmured Harry. "She was nice"

"And widowed" Peter croaked. "It's a phone number for Gina Van Hack"

"I'll call your voice is like sand paper on a brick" Harry said. "What time is it?"

"Noon"

"Hope she's in"

"It's Saturday"

"She's a lot like you" Harry shrugged and picked up the phone. He dialled the number and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered the call.

"Hello I'm looking for Jade Malian"

"Who's speaking" the accented voice asked casually.

"Harry Osborne" there was silence then the person hung up. "She hung up," he said. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Maybe that was her mother?"

"She said her parents were dead didn't she?"

"Or in another country" shrugged Peter. He had the funniest feeling on his lips… last night was a blur but his pounding head meant he was NOT getting drunk again. He wasn't even sure why he'd gotten drunk last night. Though he had a wonderful mental image of really nice hips…but who's?

"We should go down there and give that lady a piece of our mind!" Harry said rising as his voice did. He groaned and touched his head. "After Advil and strong coffee!"

"I don't know…"

"Advil and coffee is fine…I think…"

"No I mean…the phone probably disconnected…" Harry touched his shoulder and strangely neither moved for some reason, just (enjoying/ accepting/ handling/ absorbing/ shocked by) the contact.

"I know when – when someone hangs up on me," Harry said slowly, as if breaking a spell on his mind. "So we should just go there and annoy her as payback."

Five minutes and 4 cups of coffee later they were walking to the building Van Hack was supposed to be set up in. Jade was in the elevator, her back to the glass as they entered the lobby. "Well there's Jade" Peter said.

"Follow that girl!" Harry said dramatically. They followed her up in the other elevator. When they arrived at the door the signs all indicated was Dr. Van Hack's lab they got an earful.

"Jade stay away from the Osborne boy"

"You can't stop me seeing prospective friends"

"Jade I am telling you to stay away from him. It's too dangerous!"

"Ah! The games we play are filled with danger and deceit. I will do as I please outside this lab and if I want to freefall off the bloody bridge I will. If I want to wrestle alligators I will and if I want to go to nightclubs then I will"

"Jade I'm warning you! If you keep this up then you WILL get hurt. It doesn't matter what side you're on crossfire can still catch you up and it's worse when you're being shot at!"

"Funny Doc I thought you were a pacifist"

"What would your parents say?"

"Well they're dead aren't they? So they can't appeal to me to stop only to go and do what I need to so I can feel whole again!!"

"You can't do this Jade you know right and wrong it was different in San Francisco the danger was different and what you were doing outside the lab really was okay and good and fine and dandy with me but to hang around the Osborne boy!"

Harry knocked on the door. It was opened by a thin woman with her brown hair in a bun and a pair of wire-rim glasses on her face. She wore a lab coat over a green top and black skirt. Pencil heels and hard sole tapped impatiently on the linoleum. "I'm a busy woman," she said in that odd accent. "What exactly can I do for you?"

"Well for one thing you could apologize for hanging up on me" Harry said.

"Harry Osborne" the woman said and shut the door in his face. He pushed it open and strode in with Peter following nervously. Van Hack gave a nasty glare. "If you don't leave this INSTANT I'll call security."

"Excuse her she's forgetting her manners" Jade said coldly.

"We called earlier but got the hang up treatment" Harry said. "Just a thanks for last night." Jade smiled. "You got us home safe and sound"

"YOU WENT TO THEIR APARTMENT" Van Hack exclaimed.

"How did you know it was an apartment?" asked Peter.

"You're students. I'm a scientist. Do the math," Van Hack said coldly. Peter looked at the blackboards around the room covered with writings on formulae and animals.

"Wow" he said.

"It's Molecular Biology" shrugged Van Hack. "If you understand it it's interesting. If not…I have a few join the dot puzzles for those who don't even try to comprehend."

"Em. Most of this stuff looks like gene splicing" Peter said.

"Some of it is - theoretically" the woman said. "But I don't condone gene splicing its a dangerous game to play. Mother Nature doesn't like people messing with her…she gets…peevish." Jade shrugged at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"Dr Connors' theory on re-growing limbs with reptilian DNA was brilliant but suicidal," explained Van Hack as she and Peter walked over to a computer displaying the DNA of various animals. "An overdose would subdue the human emotional cortex in the lizards as it caused physical mutation of type 3 (the most drastic) perhaps to the point of total loss of all mental facilities…" she sighed. "Kurtis was a good man, he didn't deserve to die like an animal".

"What are you working on right now?"

Van Hack smiled. "In short I'm working on a study of animal evolution and their evolutionary mechanisms. Such as the jumping spiders leaping like the devils they can be. Or the instincts of desert animals that did deep into the sand to stay cool. Or why lemmings jump off cliffs. Or the fact we recently found an electric eel that had suffered mutation of some sort in the depths of the sea and was able to send put quite a nasty burst of electricity. Mutation for Evolution or Evolution by Mutation?"

"I say both" Peter said.

"An interesting point" Van Hack said as she pointed to a screen, which showed a cobra reared back. "This snake is a Spitting Cobra. Its venom was spit at a very impressive five-foot distance at the furthest splatter. It hit its target of course. Once the venom hits the eyes there's a brief stinging…then comes the immense pain and blindness. The damage can be pretty damaging" she tapped to an image of a Rattle Snake. "This is a sidewinder rattlesnake. Its movement is very interesting; few if any other snakes can mimic it in such a graceful manner. It's speed over the sand is quite something and it has potent venom…" the black widow showed up. "Yet this tiny black widow has venom 3 times more powerful"

"Don't black windows eat their mates?" Harry asked.

"No" Jade interjected. "Only if they're in enclosed spaces for long periods of time. That's just a myth the other spiders started because the Black Widow was having a fling with a Bath Spider and her husband took a vacation."

Harry smiled. Van Hack cleared her throat. "As much fun as this has been we have work to do. Goodbye"

"Let's go Harry" Peter said. Harry's phone had begun ringing. Harry answered it as they left, the door slamming with Van Hack's help behind them.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Fine I'll come down and talk to the officers but I don't see why!" he exclaimed. He sighed and snapped his phone shut.

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"Well there's been some sort of attack in Oscorp so I've got to go down and talk to the police for some reason. They were really, really vague."

"I'll come with you" Peter said.

"Thanks" Harry nodded.

**- - - - Oscorp Building- - - -**

"Mr Osborne I'm Detective John Rider" the man said. "This is my partner Detective Marissa Wu". The Chinese woman nodded. Her partner was tall and thin while she was short and curvaceous with that bit of attractive colour in her cheeks.

"Mr Osborn…I'm sorry who's that?" Wu asked as she noticed Peter

"My roommate" Harry said.

"I amn't sure if he should be here" Rider said.

"If he's not here I'm not" Harry said. "Get the idea?"

"Fine" relented Rider. "Come with us"

"Was anyone killed?" Harry asked. The detectives led him up the stairs to his father's office. "I saw ambulances outside…" he stopped. The hole in the window had been covered up but there was a slash across the high leather chair…around where his neck would be.

"The strange thing is that there were no fatalities," said Detective Wu. "One of the men took a drop off the balcony into the plant collection but he's being treated for a medium-voltage shock"

"A medium voltage shock?" Peter repeated. "He got an electric shock? Like a stun gun?" the detectives shook their heads.

"More like…a stun shot gun. He says all he saw as light and then there was an electric jolt in his body that made him feel weird and then he hit went through the plants. A few broken bones and the shock…"

Max Dillon? Could it be him? The slashing of chairs wasn't his style and he was currently in circulation in the National Grid…he couldn't be back.

"Anyone else hurt?" Harry asked.

"Well they removed one guards spleen, the claw marks went into his spleen but cut so the spleen bled through out of the body…" Rider said. "They were like animal claws but very long…they entered the body, but not completely as there's no sign of impact from them wing rammed in all the way, they slid in to hurt but the stab bled the blood in the spleen out so his body didn't fill with the blood".

"Then there's a man with the wired jaw" Wu said. "He claims the attacker dodged bullets and moved like an animal of some sort. We were thinking that Lizard thing but it's dead as a doornail…"

Rider walked over and handed Harry the harpooned picture of him and his father. The claws had gone straight through it. "We think this thing is going after you next. Maybe it's some sort of wild animal that just wandered in…but if it has sentience it could be hunting you"

"Why?" Harry asked as he took the picture.

"Maybe you stole its hibernation stash?" Peter said in the hopes of uplifting his friend's spirits and putting an arm around his shoulders- whoa there was a weird buzz from doing that. "Or did you get away with your pick-a-nick basket before it could grab it?"

"We'll be putting an officer at your apartment" Rider said.

"Is it Spiderman?" wondered Harry, just loud enough to be heard by Peter…and that hurt. He knew Harry didn't know what had happened in that abandoned house that night…but it still hurt to think Harry hated a side of Peter with such passion.

"Keep in touch if anything odd happens call us," Wu said as she handed him her card.

"This could be anything out of all the craziness in the streets," Rider said. "So be very careful. Don't go out alone. Don't stay home alone. Have a phone with you at all time and whatever you do - "

"Don't go to the zoo?" Harry said dully.

"Don't go anywhere dark and boxed" Rider said grimly.

"Come on Harry" Peter said. "I'll order a pizza!"

"Best not, one of the men from last night…well see for yourself" shrugged Rider as he handed over the photo. A tiny nick on the man's jaw had swollen and darkened, black and green veins spread out along the side of his face, the skin rubbery and blue-grey. "He's undergoing treatment for exotic poisons injected into his body… we aren't sure what exactly they are but it's a nasty concoction some tarantula venom, some cobra, a little dart frog and some other stuff too. Luckily he only received a minimal dose."

Harry shuddered and Peter tightened his arm around his friend's shoulders. It made Harry feel better…they left in silence, a police car drove them home and they could finally breathe when they were back home, the officers were outside the door.

"Maybe we can call MJ" Peter said. "Listen to her "How I Survived Crazy Christina" story again. She does a good impression of her…even if she doesn't like to."

"No, no Spiderman…Peter I think he did this…to those men"

"Why?" Peter asked quietly. Harry was sitting on the sofa whit his head in his hands.

"Because he killed my father and he's coming after me…" Peter wanted to scream he felt…it was a pain in his heart and he was pretty sure he wasn't having a heart attack so…he swallowed the lump in his throat and climbed the stairs. "Peter?"

"I just need to get some work from my room" Peter managed. Harry was one of his oldest and dearest friends. And he hated Peter…well Spiderman but Peter was Spiderman…and it hurt so much.

**- - - - The Rooftops Nearby - - - -**

Green vision looked at Harry from a distance. Then with the movement of light there was movement up a girder and into more darkness a promise of vengeance in the air…

**- - - - The Apartment - - - -**

"Hey guys this is MJ, listen I've got to go out of town this weekend but I'll be back tomorrow night…there's a perfume commercial audition so fingers crossed. Wish centipedes of broken legs my way. I know I can do this but a little moral boost isn't too much to ask. Stay cool guys I have my cell if you - - -well you won't but it's like a comforter blanket - - - Mommy will see her ickle babies soon"

"She patronizes us," Harry said.

"I've noticed" Peter said quietly.

"So…would you like something to eat?" Harry asked.

"Can I break it to you gently?" suggested Peter. "The kitchen's still in therapy from the chicken…they have it under anaesthesia"

"I laugh…you cook then"

"Aunt May prepared this little man" smiled Peter. "I can make toast, toast or toast!"

"Ah but can you make toast?"

"Only the closely alike toast"

"The toast sounds good"

"How about I use a freezer pizza?" Peter sighed.

TBC:

Next chapter Peter finds out what's been after Harry.

Jade and MJ finally meet and as it turns out they have similar humour! Oh boy…

And Harry begins to ponder precariously the possibilities of Peter's posterior (

**Angelo**: Yes in that way…why am I writing this? I BLAME YOU KARIANNA if you'd only put ONE kiss in Tangled Webs!)

(**DF**: I like tangled Webs it's all mushy and sweet...sigh I wish I had that kind of love...and Toby McGuire and that Franco/Harry Osborne dude about to jump out of a cake to dance around in Speedos for me)

Any suspiscions on what's been unleashed on Harry? Theories, suggestions for the next kiss and paranoid dillusional ramblings

(**Angelo**: About the stories PLOT only I don't care about the aliens using the toasters as transdimensional refill stations! Well...maybe a little)


	2. Genesis ii

The Genesis Effect

Crazy Chick: DF: Ah! You again! AHHHH! (Angelo hits him with a paella pan)

Angelo: He worships one of his fav reviewers. Sadly we haven't been able to get him to stop madly slashing every couple (CSI, law and Order, nothing is safe) he sees. I BLAME YOU! But I can't tell much about who's after Harry…though that's some good rambling. Here have a triple-chocolate fudge-bit cookie and some Harry-Peter slash…

Angelo: Suddenly I'm in the mood for coffee

DF: NOOOOOOOOOO don't let him near caffeine (hit in the head with a giant kebab)

**

* * *

**

**---The Genesis Effect (ii)---**

Peter swung through the city before landing on a Gargoyle. He was worried about Harry…the chances were he really was being stalked…but by who? Or what? He dropped down the side of the building and swung past a TV shop.

"The men are being treated for exotic poisons injected through the mouth and by scratches…" Peter swung back and landed in the street getting the pedestrians to stop and stare as he listened to the News Story about a liqueur store robbery. "The owner claims that when the lights went out all he heard was shouting and screaming and that when the lights went back on and they were tied up in a green string of some sort. Police are investigating however they have as of yet no leads."

"Sounds familiar" Peter said. "So what's the story?" he fired a web strand off and vaulted into the air.

* * *

**---The Apartment---**

Harry tossed in the bed. He moaned as he dreamt of skin on skin…running his hands down the chest, kissing the soft lips…like he had – no taste of alcohol as he sucked on the pink tongue. Not like last time. Hands on the delicate hips as the ground together, delicious friction between them as fingers dug into Harry's shoulders and the body under him arched moaning in pleasure. Harry sat up…that was the most vivid wet dream he ever had. He raised the sheets…yup, wet dream.

The thing was…he was pretty sure he knew who it was he'd imagined grinding against…kissing… yeah it had to be Cheyenne…accept she had breasts and no…well that part of anatomy wasn't there on most women…

He sighed and rolled up the sheets before tossing them into the laundry basket…he was glad it was his turn to do laundry. He pulled on some boxers and walked into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face…this wasn't happening. Then the hippo of memory wallowed.

He'd – kissed – Peter? He remembered leaning in for a drunken kiss…but that's really where it got even more blurred. Had he done that? What had been in those cocktails! He climbed out of bed and stared at his reflection for a moment. He needed time to think.

He rose and got dressed.

* * *

**---Osborne Mansion---**

Harry walked through the mansion and rolled his eyes at the sleeping guard. "Top security" he muttered. He didn't see the man slump off his chair, stunned by an electric shock from behind only moments earlier.

Harry heard a noise, or rather a few: Shuffles…the squeak of leather…a tapping on wood. He frowned and walked forwards, to his father's study…what was in there?

He pushed the door open slowly and took a sword from the rack. His father had bullied him into fencing classes – a gentleman's sport apparently – so there was a reason to worry about him holding a sword. He walked further into the room.

"Who's there?" he called.

The shape flipped from the darkness and firmly kicked him into the wall. He groaned and rose again. The blur of movement came at him; he rolled aside as claws smashed through the wood panelling. The glowing green eyes locked with his…pure hate…then a splatter of webbing covered them.

"I don't know but I think you might be in the wrong place, the zoo is a few neighbourhoods away" the shadow spat, the venom hissed past Peter's shoulder as he landed in front of Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes at Spiderman… then his eyes drifted to the taut behind - - NOT THE TIME, PLACE OR PERSON!

Peter ducked a backhand punch andfired a stream of web. The shadows hid the glowing green eyes as the form vanished. There was a skittering. Peter looked up… the fist smashed into his face. Harry scrambled to his feet and grabbed the sword.

"Get out of here!" Spiderman shouted.

"Why do you keep helping me?" shouted Harry

"I'm a real boyscout" replied Spiderman as he dodged a leg and socked the shadow in the jaw. Harry made a break for the door. The green webbing snagged his legs and dragged him down. Peter leapt into the air and reached Harry, he pulled the webbing apart. It was like his web only weaker.

The slashing talons razed the air at Harry's head. Spiderman bundled him up in his powerful arms and leapt out a window. The glass shattered, Peter fired a stream of webbing and snagged a gargoyle, winging onto the rooftop of a building opposite the roof. The shape followed.

"What did you do? Feed the animals?" Peter exclaimed as they landed. "Run I'll hold it off!" Harry didn't know what to do… he wasn't feeling so much animosity to Spiderman anymore but… he turned and ran. Another day for revenge then. The shape landed straight into a kick to Peter's ribs. Peter whirled and punched… the grip on his leg was like a vice, he was slung like a piece of garbage over the shoulder of his opponent.

"Okay that was humiliating" he sighed.

"Get used to it" Peter tried to struggle to his feet…it was a woman… she was dressed in green leather, the attached hood of her costume was pulled up, her face was hidden by a dark green mask that was shaped like an androgynous human's face. Eyes glowed from the eye-slits and behind the mesh, which was between the lips of the mask; the movement of a mouth was visible.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Project: Genesis" she replied. "Don't ask…you'd never understand" she lunged at him, the heel of her boot shattered the chimney beside his head as he rolled aside and fired a stream of webbing. She slashed her claws through it and vaulted over him to plant a kick on his backside. He yelped, turned around and punched her.

"Lackey for the man who hates you…" she mused. "Why haven't you told him the truth yet?" she blocked his punch and with the same hand punched him in the jaw.

"And what's the truth? Since you're evidently Mystic Meg" Peter asked as he flipped her over and punched down. She rolled aside.

"That his father was the Mean Green Goblin" Peter was stunned as she said that… she kicked him in the face and back flipped away. "Catch you and him later" she dropped off the edge of the building and vanished.

* * *

**---The Apartment---**

Jade poured the coffee. "Are you okay?" the police had just left. Harry was on the couch staring at a picture of him and his father.

"Yeah" he murmured.

"And the Pope's actually a drag Queen called Dixie-May, tell the truth Harold" Jade warned. Harry sighed and accepted the cup.

"I've been having - - feelings these days I can't explain them I just suddenly want someone I've never wanted in the past…like - - badly," Harry muttered.

"So you're in Lust with someone" Jade nodded. "That's not unusual for a man". She sipped her coffee. "I think the best person to talk to is someone close to this person if not the person themselves. What about that redhead friend? When does she get back…MJ isn't it?" Jade held up the picture, Harry was crushed in the middle of the Ferris Wheel car with MJ and Peter on either side. Peter was slyly getting in bites of Harry's candyfloss while MJ fed him a hotdog like a diversion.

"She'll be back tomorrow"

"Talk to her, she'll give good advice" Jade said as she sat back and crossed her legs. "If you want to solve your problem talk about it, that's the best beginning for action. Base action on words and temper it with caution and it won't fail. Don't wait around for saving, save yourself" she looked at her cup and put it down. "Less caffeine".

Harry laughed. The door shut and Peter came in, he tossed his bag aside and gave a groan. "Tough Day" Jade said. "Want a muffin?" she tossed him the triple choc muffin, which he caught and devoured. "Oh man, its 4 in the morning, I have to go with the professor to examine the river…"

"Try get shut eye?" guessed Peter as he reached for another muffin.

"No, I'm running a bit late" Jade said. "As in – supposed to have left before 4 late" she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "Listen, I'd love to meet this MJ gal so let's go for dinner tomorrow"

"My treat" Harry called. Jade gave a "Wu-hoo" and left the apartment. "I was attacked in Dad's study at the mansion," Harry said abruptly. "Spiderman saved me". Peter had to play this carefully.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Harry covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm just so confused…" Peter kneeled beside his friend. "Spiderman saved me…but I hate him…but I -" he drifted off and Peter leaned closer.

"It's okay" Peter said as he put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "It's okay…" Harry kissed him. It was a sudden, fumbling kiss – Peter pulled away. "What was that for?" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry" Harry managed as he stumbled away. "I – I – I just – just – " Peter lunged forward and kissed his friend. Harry's hands found their way to Peter's hips… then slowly they made their way around to grab his butt. Peter moaned.

Peter's hands were playing with the lapels of Harry's shirt; they gripped them and began to slowly ease the shirt off him. Harry pulled back, sucking on Peter's lower lip. "God Peter" he whispered.

"Harry – why do you want me?" Harry shrugged off his shirt, put a hand on Peter's behind and the other on the back of his head.

"Because you're the only one who knows me," Harry whispered as he kissed Peter's neck. "I want you. When I'm with you I don't feel like a failure, something that just exists to be nothing…I need you". Peter moaned…he felt fingers lifting the edge of his T-shirts. The came off and Harry's mouth began to map Peter's chest. "How did you get so well built?" whispered Harry as he made his way down to the naval and teased with his tongue. Peter's knees went weak.

"Running around Campus" he mumbled as they found their way to the pool table of all things…better then nothing. Harry put Peter sitting on the edge and Peter sucked on the blonde's earlobe. Harry gave a gasp and thrust up close to Peter who was kicking his shoes off and snaring his legs around Harry's waist.

"Need you," moaned Peter. "Want you," he moaned again.

"So glad I invested in – oh God! – In strong walls!" Harry gasped as Peter sucked on his left nipple then on his right. "Oh God!"

"Keep praying why don't you" Peter snorted with a mock offended tone.

"I can think of better things to do on your knees" Harry whispered. He kissed Peter…and slowly moved down the body, he pulled his lover's fly down with his teeth and popped the button. The tented boxers were the site of interest…the Garfield patterns on the other hand…humorous. But Harry was too busy pulling them down to care. He took a moment to take in Peter's length, tease the foreskin with his tongue and swallow it in one go. Peter cried out in pleasure.

* * *

**---The apartment below---**

"Do you hear something?" the woman asked the man.

"No dear" the man sighed as he went back to his TV dinner. "You know how they get when the blond one cooks meals, shouts and laughter"

"Sounds almost as if someone's in pain" the woman said.

"Margaret this isn't the time – WHEEEEEEEL OFFFFF FORRRRRRTUNE"

--- The Apartment ---

Peter's hips thrust without his willing them to. He felt the heat, the burning then the climax. He gasped and cried out Harry's name. Harry slid up to push Peter back onto the pool table.

"Harry" Peter moaned as Harry pulled his trousers down…Peter was hard again… back to the thoroughly enjoyable Square One…Yay! Harry lifted Peter and hauled him towards the bedrooms…they reached someone's rooms and collapsed onto a bed – possibly Harrys… he couldn't be sure. Peter was all he could focus on.

Harry lay up against Peter, they fit together perfectly and nothing had ever felt so good to Harry. Movement, grinding, sweat slicking their bodies…then the world stopped, frozen for a moment…Peter gasped, Harry moaned Peters name as they exploded against each other. Harry rolled off Peter breathing hard. Then he slid over and wrapped his arms around the sleepy nerd.

"Nerdy babe" he muttered.

"Horny jerk" Peter whispered. He fell asleep, followed closely by Harry.

**---TBC---**

**Angelo: 0.0**

**DF: I got steamy...**

Harry and Spiderman meet again and Harry does something rash. Genesis goes after Harry again. Spiderman begins to unravel the mystery around Genesis and MJ and Jade meet…and poke fun.


	3. Genesis iii

The Genesis Effect

Angelo: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha wipes tear AHAHAHAHHHA… HAAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAH pauses, thinks then… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh man my lungs hurt…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAA

DF: It's not that funny

Angelo: It is. HAHAHAHHHHHAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHA

DF: No it's not…look he's acting this way because someone suggested we were together

Angelo: Hahahhhhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaahahahaha

DF: Okay where's that wok you use to beat me over the head?

Angelo: In the shop for repairs here's a toaster though whacks DF out. Sorry it's been so long muses had funerals. This chapter probably won't be very long.

DF: Mfff….ung…whuh?

Angelo: Okay buh-bye

**Part 3: So it hurts**

Harry woke up feeling content…and then realized he had someone lying on him. Someone who had a slender frame…and slightly stubbled chin.

Harry looked down.

This was a more-then-roommate-y position.

Oh.

Shit.

Peter woke up. Looked at the chest…blinked went back to sleep for three seconds then sat up with a shout. Then they rocketed apart frantically after three seconds of staring.

"I should…um…get the…breakfast…" Harry exclaimed, holding a pillow over his nakedness. Peter was wrapping himself in a sheet.

"I – today's laundry day…" Peter ran out of the room. Harry grabbed clothing pulled it on and left the apartment like it was about to explode.

Peter sat in the shower with his eyes cold. _Well crap_, he thought

--------------------------------Break

Jade shook her head. "You're an idiot" she said.

"Jade!" Harry exclaimed indignantly as she walked him to his old home.

"An Idiot. You just blew off one of the most adorable guys I've ever seen!"

"I'm not gay!" hissed Harry in a whisper.

"Yeah well who cares? He doesn't deserve to be messed around like that you bully" she punched him with surprising strength for someone so dainty. "If you don't apologize I'll castrate you".

Harry frowned as they stepped into the elevator and rose into the castle of the Osborne Mansion. "I – I amn't gay!"

"All men are – they just don't know it yet" smirked Jade. "Well 90 of men are, unless they're confident in their sexuality and don't have a problem with Gay men then they're not gay…if they thrive on gay bashings etc, yeah Gay Orientation is most likely"

"Really?"

"Insecurity issues make men act like that so it just means they're most likely gay it's so obvious" Jade said. They walked out into the mansion hall. "So…talk to him".

-------------------------Break

"Wow…you and Harry?" MJ plopped into the couch. "I'd never have…well maybe I did see that Orlando Bloom Poster in your room…"

"That was for a Media assignment!" protested Peter as he handed her the coffee. "It was on-"

"hot guys in tight, low-hanging jeans?"

Peter groaned and sat down. "I don't – I don't know what's happening anymore. We just started all this stuff suddenly and before I could stop it…we were naked in bed!"

"Interesting visual" mused MJ as she sipped her coffee. "Look, you know Harry – he's never been sure of what he wants. If he did this then he'll have to confront it so you'll not be left hanging too long." She patted his back. "What you need to worry about is how you feel".

Peter sighed and stared into his coffee. "I don't know" he admitted. "When he was with me…when he touched me…" he shook his head. "But then there was the "Morning After" – and it all cracked apart…"

MJ hugged him and Peter ignored the little tear on his cheek.

----------------------------BREAK

Harry pulled open the door. He was alone here…Jade had been paged to go back to the lab so he was left alone. He poured a drink, trying to get rid of the thoughts, the kisses and grips and moans from his night with Peter. He slugged the brandy back, letting the liquid numb his mental banter.

"Harry…Harry…" he couldn't shake Peter's voice. He hurled the glass across the room. The mirror shattered…Harry frowned…that was wrong…there wasn't supposed to be a space behind the mirror. He walked forwards, glass crunched under his foot, he stepped into the room.

"No…" he gasped.

--------------------------------BREAK

Harry was upstairs for the past hour. Peter just assumed Harry was avoiding him he didn't think much of it. Harry was splashing his face, taking a long shower, trying to think straight. But he was still ready when MJ dropped in with her bottle of wine – and he was already pretending to be happy when Jade arrived.

MJ opened the door. "You must be Jade" she smiled.

Jade nodded as she sauntered in wearing a long black coat and red high-necked sweater with black trousers. "Yeah. You're MJ…hi!" she said as she put her coat on a hanger. "I saw your new Perfume commercial…and Peter hasn't stopped talking about you."

"He's a sweetie" MJ said in the direction of Harry who paled a little. Jade nodded and linked arms with Peter.

"Sweet as chocolate…here lets all sit" before the men knew what was happening they were seated beside each other at the round table and the girls were chatting about how Orlando Bloom was most probably gay.

"So, then the guy leans out the window and shouts: HEY RED! YOU WANNA SEE AN ANACONDA? And I turn around and before I know what I'm doing I shout: Anacondas are longer and bigger then my pinkie you jerk! I couldn't believe I said that right in front of the guy who was supposed to hire me…on the bright side I'm cast in the part of Laura Steel in Damage Report – it's a small thing, a straight-to-video bit…but it's a foothold. And I have the part of Lady Windermere down for next month and that run will end about December and I'll be all set for Damage Report…"

"I'm so glad for you" Peter smiled.

"Sorry, I've just talked for five minutes straight about my trip…so…Jade what's your story?"

"Ah it's the standard boiler plate" Jade smiled, she was seated on the floor near the couch with a glass of wine in hand. "I was 9 when we came to America with my Father's research. I'd grown up between Johannesburg and the Lebanon until then. Anyway I was 16 when I got married to the most wonderful man in the world – he was in my class when we met…anyway…I got knocked up and he offered to marry me and start a family, my family stuck by us while his did not… my baby was born…but his family…they took the baby and tore my family apart – they were powerful people – I couldn't stop them…then tragedy struck in the early stages of my last school year…my family and my husband died in one massive work related accident." Her jaw was set firmly. "I was nearly killed but I was lucky – they all died…my husband died in my arms…" she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Anyway – that's enough about me…"

Peter looked at her – and for a moment she seemed a lot less like Jade and more like a shadow of herself.

He reached out for the box of tissues…his hand touched Harry's and both men recoiled. MJ shook her head and gave a tissue to Jade who was reassuring them that she was okay.

-------------------------------BREAK

Harry looked over the notes. The pages talked about formulas for superhuman powers and super soldiers. One prototype had worked to an extent but drove the user mad. Another one had never been tested…there was so much here…his father had been the Green Goblin…Harry pressed back against the wall, surrounded with macabre devices…

But his father hadn't been sane…Spiderman had been evil to kill a sick man… Harry reviewed the upgrades his father had made to the formula since becoming the Goblin. He reviewed it and tested it out in a simulator – matching things and fixing things and making them work out…he spent days in the lab. He didn't notice…at all.

He had only one thing on his mind.

Revenge

----------------------------------------------Break

Peter was worried, Harry was spending hours in his old house…days even… he called to say he wouldn't be home til late then didn't come at all. He landed on the side of a rooftop and thought for a few moments about things.

_The night with Harry last week was great_, he admitted. _But I amn't gay so I didn't really enjoy it…seriously, I didn't…_

The imprint of Harry still pressed against him when he slept, when he dreamed…

"Man this is complicated" muttered Peter. He'd been trying to get it off his mind for the past week since it happened but he couldn't…it was impossible. He was so frustrated!

"HELP! HELP ME!" Peter leapt off onto the nearest rooftop, happy to be able to forget. He slid down the side of a building on a webline and dropped down in front of the building.

The security guards were lying around, stunned and in pain. The Green Clad girl had the woman by the throat, a foot off the ground. "Tell me Doctor" the girl hissed. "Do you always rely on stupid weapons to do your dirty work?"

The girl squeezed and the taser shattered in her fingers. "Now…how about a conference?"

"Sorry, but you have to make an appointment first" Peter flip-kicked her away and caught the captive in one movement.

"I always make my own appointments Spiderman" the girl hissed. "Just look in her book under Genesis!" Peter sprayed at Genesis but she slashed the webbing away easily. He fired again but she flipped aside. He leapt at her, she caught his punch and hurled him into a pillar. He slid down slowly.

"Ow…why do all the women I meet on the job do things like that?"

"It's probably just the way we women are" was the reply as Genesis bounded at him, her eyes glowing under the mask. She lashed out with a kick, he caught her ankle and hurled her through the glass of the lobby into the building.

She spun and slashed at him with her nails, he blocked and twisted her arm behind her back. "Or maybe all the women who do this are as crazy as I am"

"Crazier even" she replied, she slammed a kick into his stomach and freed herself. "Say Ouch!" she called. He punched her.

"Ouch" he responded in a deadpan sigh.

"That was not a good idea" Genesis replied. She whirled and slammed him in the neck. "Oscorps entire board will pay in blood for past transgressions – so die and let me get on with my job". She stabbed at him but he slid away and flipped over the desk. She grabbed his arm and shocked him but he kicked her off and hit her with webbing.

"Only if I can get on with mine…namely, stopping you!"

She tore at the webbing as he applied it. "When I get out of here, insect, I'll crush you in a really, really, really big BOOK"

"I'm an arachnid"

"yes I know…but spiders are touchy about being called insects" Genesis flipped out of the back of the webbing and hurled her own. It meshed and mingled with Peters. He leapt onto a pillar and kicked off after her; she rolled as if she were boneless backwards and slid up a wall to throw herself down at him.

"SPIDERMAN!" a voice roared. There was an explosion as the rest of the lobby front was blown away. Genesis was hurled away and Spiderman was knocked into a potted plant display. "Vengeance will be mine" growled an inhuman voice that was familiar and yet different.

Standing on a dark purple Goblin Glider rocket slay was a semi-familiar figure. He wore black armour plating with a dark purple bodysuit underneath. His belts were covered in skull shaped cartridges and he had a satchel on his hip. His mask was the chillingly familiar face of the Goblin only it was dark purple and black with red eyes.

He was wrapped in a tattered black mantle that looked like bat wings.

"If you're trying to impersonate the Green Goblin…try a different colour scheme!" Peter chided. He ignored the past fight and focused on the now

"I'm the Hobgoblin" responded the new player. "And that's all you will ever know aside from pain!" The pumpkin bomb was pitched at Peter…

TBC: Check out my BLUDHAVEN fic please! Sorry for the shameless boosting but what can I do? Anyway, if you could that'd be great it's a Robin (as in batman and…) fic where he gets to question his sexuality when he fights the very dangerous Whisper. Or take a look at Academy X which is an AU X-men fic with future slash planned!

NEXT TIME: The Hobgoblin and Spidey throw down in the city! Big trouble and things get awkward when an old friend shows up and gets friendly with one of the boys…oh boy oh boy!


End file.
